Will's New Love
by rachgreengeller
Summary: Will has found the man of his dreams...there is only one problems. There is someone else...a woman. A Will and Grace-FRIENDS crossover- now completed
1. Default Chapter

Will's New Love……………A Will and Grace -Friends Fan Fic---The Will and Grace Characters belong to KoMut Enterprises and The Friends ones belong to Bright Kaufmann and Crane...

It was a lonely Friday night for Will Truman. Grace had a date and Jack went cruising at Boy Bar. Will was tired of the bar scene. He had just one bad one night stand after another. He wanted to find a man to settle down with, someone to share his interests, someone to build a life with.

It was a chilly October evening and Will decided to reward himself with a copy of the latest book and a latte. He pulled his Abercrombrie sweatshirt over his head and went for a walk. His destination was Barnes and Noble. After getting a hazelnut latte, he walked over to the history section. Will started perusing a particular historical novel.

"I've read his work before , this is one of his better efforts."said the tall stranger.

"Really, I have always wanted to read this book but it looks like there is only copy left. " replied Will.

"Take it it 's yours. I really don't have that much time to read." the man replied. Will looked at the stranger. He was very attractive. He had black wavy hair and deep brown eyes. He was a little taller than Will and definitely built. There was one difference from other guys, this guy had a brain. His hair seemed to have just a little too much gel in it and that seemed to be his only flaw that Will could see.

Will gave the stranger a smile, "Tell you what, since you gave me this book , I will treat you to a coffee.The only thing is that they are closing soon."

The man said, "Well there's a great coffee place that my friends go to all the time and it is very near to here.In the village…Central Perk?"

"Oh yeah, I know the place. That sounds great." Will enthused. "Since we are going for coffee, I think I should be forward and introduce myself. Will Truman." Will extended out his hand.

The stranger smiled, "Ross Geller."

Will and his new "friend." went to Central Perk that night. As they drank their coffees, each told about the people in their lives.

"That Phoebe sounds like a hoot." exclaimed Will.

"Are you kidding, this Karen has to be on drugs." laughed Ross.

"Most of the time she is," Will said drolly.

"Jack sounds interesting." commented Ross.

"Does Joey have any brain cells?" laughed Will.

"All I know is this guy is always out with a different woman." said Ross.

"That's funny Jack is always with a different man." laughed Will.

Ross and Will talked until Gunther closed the door. Ross looked at his watch and ran. "Oh my God, I've got to get home."

Will stopped him and said, "Can I call you sometime? We'll do this again."

Ross was unsure, "Yeah, here's my card. I'm a paleontology professor at NYU , call next week we'll have lunch , nice meeting you Will." He ran across the street.

Will held the strangers card in his hand. He looked at it and started to smile. He was handsome , he was intelligent, imagine a college professor. Coulld this be the Mr. Right that Will was waiting for?


	2. The Man Has a Name Grace

Will stared down at the professor's card. It read Dr. Ross Geller , Professor of Paleontology New York University. A learned man, and he looked like a very nice dresser. The suit he had on was Armani , very classy for work. The coat Hugo Boss. Well if anything, Dr. Geller was akin with fashion. Will walked through the Village, he wondered if Ross lived around there.

Ross ran into his apartment, "I am sorry I am so late but…."

"Ssssh I just got Emma to sleep." his fiance Rachel said softly. She leaned up to give her tall boyfriend a kiss. "So where have you been?"she asked. "Well I had some lesson plans to finish and then I went to get a cup of coffee." he answered. "Well Dr. Geller, I think I need a little private tutoring myself, " she purred. He lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom giggling.

Will walked back to his apartment. Grace was shoveling in her mouth Doritos. "I hate men." she bellowed."They are liars and cheats ." Grace hugged Will, "That's why I love you, you're not a man, you 're my Will." Will went over to the sofa and turned on the tv. He sat down and said, "Gracie, I may have met Mr. Right tonight."Grace sat on the couch in a lotus position and put her hands under her chin. "Oh tell me, tell me.."

Will looked at her and gushed,"Well I went for a walk, ended up at Barnes and Noble, started talking to him, and then we went to a coffee shop in the Village."

Grace remarked, "Ooh the village." "Does he live in the Village?"

"I'm not sure." said Will puzzled.

"Does Mr. Right have a name?" quizzed Grace.

"Ross, Dr. Ross Geller,"said Will.

"That's just great, my gay Gentile friend finds a Jewish doctor. My mother will be so happy for you." Grace sarcastically said.

"Well he's not a medical doctor, he is a professor of paleontology at NYU."

Grace stuttered, "P aaa leee oooon tooolo what?"

Will corrected her, " Paleontology, the study of prehistoric life, you know like the Flintstones."

Grace exclaimed, "Oh I love that show." "Are you going to see him again?"

Will got all giddy, "He gave me his card and told me to call him next week at work. Oh I am so happy and I think he is about my age."

"What does he look like?" inquired Grace.

"He is about 6'2 ..dark brown hair, uses a little too much gel for my taste, deep brown eyes, oh and he comes from the Island."said Will.

"He comes in from Long Island every day.?'" asked Grace.

"No he's lived in Manhattan for about twelve years, has a sister named Monica who lives in Westchester, oh and he has two kids a ten year old boy and a two year old girl." Grace looked at her friend curiously. She was always happy to see Will with a new man and in love, but there was something not quite kosher about the whole thing. Jack came bouncing in from his night of man chasing.. "I am in love...again." squealed Jack.  
"So am I." smiled Will.  
"Oh dish..yum..talk ..." said Jack."Where did you meet Mr. Wonderful and when is the wedding?"  
"I just met him Jack and he is absolutely perfect, he is tall dark , handsome and a college professor." gushed Will.  
"he likes literature , art, and loves to go to the museums, in fact he used to work in one."

Will tried to put Ross out of his mind, until he was cleaning out his coat and found his card again. Something told Will to give this mystery man a call.  
"Professor Geller, here." Ross answered the phone.  
"Hey Ross, remember me Will?" Will asked anxiously  
Ross thought for a minute, "Yeah Friday, sure I do." he said  
"Well I was wondering if you were free for lunch tomorrow?" Will said as he hoped that Ross would accept.  
"Sounds great, how about Sorrentinos?" Ross said.  
"Okay about 1.." said Will "I'll see you., bye" Will hung up the phone and put up his feet. Him and Ross were going to have their first date.


	3. Will's Big Date

Will looked in the mirror and combed his hair. He had went to Bendel's to get a new suit for his new lunch date. As he walked in for Grace's approval, he noticed Jack was there visiting Karen and annoying Grace.

"So Wilma, dating the big prof huh, " Karen said as she drank her breakfast.

"Yeah Will is in love with a guy who teaches hot college boys about life." snickered Jack.

"No Jack that 's what you would teach them. Jack 101 The Art of Coming Out ."Will said sarcastically.

"Oh leave it alone Poodle, I think it's a great Wilma's found love. Maybe now he won't be so boring." laughed Karen as she guzzled another martini.

Grace entered the door. She put her hands up to her temples. "Would you two please leave, I have work to do." Karen grabbed her purse and Jack and said, "Come on, it's time to buy Jackie a little happy."

Jack did his best Mae West impersonation, "And I need a little boy to make me happy." he laughed. Will ran over and immediately shut the door as the drunken duo left. Will struck his best model pose as he twirled around in his new Armani.

"Very nice, is this for college boy?" asked Grace.

"He is a little older than college boy, he is a professor." whined Will. "Will he like?" asked Will, continuing his little fashion show.

Grace was confused, "Will he like?" Will was growing impatient now. "Yeah Will he like the suit.?" Will said as he jumped up and down.

Karen popped her head back in the door, "Oh Wilma. Nice threads, Good will?" Will went over and slammed the door again, "Goodbye Cruella."

Grace went up to her dear friend and smiled, "Will honey I know you really like this guy and I really want it to work out for you. But something just bothers me about him and the last thing we both need with our collective dating records is one more in the lose column."

Will looked at Grace with a disturbed look, "And what makes you think that 's going to happen?" Grace put her hand on Will's shoulder and said, "Did you ever think this guy was maybe oh I don't know straight?" Will got very defensive and screamed, "He was at Barnes and Noble on a Friday and he was wearing Armani. I rest my case."

Grace threw her hands up in the air with resignation. "Ok, have fun and tell me everything." she said as she kissed her best friend in the world Will.

Will walked into the restaurant. Nervously he crept over to the maitre'd . He cleared his throat and muttered. "Truman, party of two."

The maitred snootily announced, "Yes," your other party has been waiting. Will cautiously looked into the dining room and saw Ross sitting there with the Times in his hand as he read it. When Ross saw Will, he motioned for him to come over. Will had a love sick smile on his face. He was seeing him for the first time in the daylight. He noticed the dark glow of his skin. Will wondered if that was natural or a tan.

Will pulled up a chair and sat down, "Sorry I was late Ross, but I had a judge that just wouldn't recess." He opened up his menu and noticed one more important fact on the left hand there was no ring. That meant he wasn't married."so what is good here for lunch.?" Will asked timidly. "The pasta is excellent." commented Ross. At that moment , the waiter arrived. "Would you like a beverage ?" he asked. Will watched Ross carefully. He would certainly like a drink , but didn't want Ross to think he was just another pretty boy bar hopper gay alcoholic. Ross put the menu down and said,"I think I will just have some cappucino, he turned to Will and whispered, "Can't have the four o clock class think the professor is a lush." Ross smiled and Will caught on to the joke, as lame as it was. "And you sir?" Will licked his lips nervously, "I guess I'll have a glass of white wine."

After the waiter left with their drink and lunch orders, Will looked over and attempted to make conversation. "So has it been a busy day for you as well?" "Actually other than this four o clock class, my day has been very slow. Will was bombing out in the conversation department big time. "Well Will, you learned quite a lot about me , but I don't know anything about you, except your friends and that you are a lawyer, so tell me about yourself." Ross said as he drank his water.

"Well I am from Connecticut and I went to Cornell for Law School. I live near the park in a beautiful apartrment." Will knew what the next question would be and he was really getting nervous, "And is there any special woman in your life?" Ross asked curiously. "Well yes there is, her name is Grace and she is my best friend in the whole world. She is funny and crazy and I couldn't think of being without her." Ross smiled "I know what you mean, I have a Grace, but her name is Rachel and she is the most beautiful woman in the world. She is also the mother of one of my children, Emma. My other child is Ben but he lives with his lesbian mothers." Will thought that meant that he just likes to be extremely friendly with women, another point in his favor. At that point, Ross' cell phone rang. "Hello, oh hi, what Emma is sick and you are taking her to the doctor. A fever? 100 oh god, sit tight and I will meet you at the doctors." Ross got up from the chair, "Will I am so sorry I gotta leave okay? My baby girl is sick so we are taking her to the doctor's." Ross took out his wallet and left a fifty on the table. "Lunch is on me ok? Hey my friend has tickets to a Knicks game would you like to come with us on Wednesday?" Will hated sports but he would make the sacrifice. "Sure sounds great. Ross, I'll see you and hope your baby is alright." Will said sincerely. Ross went out the door of the restaurant.


	4. Knicks Rule Baby

Knicks Rule Baby…the boys go to a game with Will's new "Friends."

It was a long walk from the parking lot. Chandler couldn't stop from staring at the two new friends of Ross'. He didn't have a problem with the one, but the other one was a little too blatant for his taste. He reminded him of someone that his father might have known or even his own father.

"So Jack is it? Do you like basketball?" Chandler tried to say as he made conversation with Will's friend.

"I really don't care too much for it but I am always up for an evening of hot men in short pants." he preened. "Nice legs, honey!" he yelled at one of the players on the court.

Chandler gave Jack a puzzled look. He was perfectly willing to give Will a chance. He was a cool guy, seemed fun to be with , and he seemed to fill the void after Joey left. Ross and him hit if off and then he didn't feel so guilty for not being around so much.

"Hey we're back." Ross called to Chandler as he handed him a beer. Will handed Jack a bottled mineral water. "Here you go Princess," he giggled.

Will and Ross were getting along so well. It was as if they had known each other for years. Will couldn't have been happier. Ross was letting Will into his life by allowing him to meet his oldest friend.

This was great. Jack kept staring over at Chandler, unfortunately he couldn't shake Jack's odd looks.

Jack smiled preenly at Chandler then he crossed his legs like a girl and drank his water very suggestively. Chandler's eyes opened wide and he scooted away from Jack.

"Oh my God, I spilled beer on my pants,"Ross said as he tried to take the napkin and get the stain of his chinos. "This is great, I was going to wear these on my date tomorrow night." Will took this as his opportunity to get even closer to Ross.

"Why don't I help you get this stain out. I know if we find some ginger ale or club soda , it should come right out." Will said as he led Ross out of the stands.

"Boy this is great! You know you should meet my sister Monica. She usually takes care of these emergencies." Ross said.

"I'd love too." smiled Will.

"Hey I have an even better idea. Why don't you bring Grace and I bring Rachel and we will have a little dinner party" said Ross excitedly. "Oh and Jack can bring…."

"Karen." said Will with no enthusiasm. This was great an evening with the annoying twins. Jack was being just too blatant for Will's taste. He finally figured it out , Ross wasn't quite read to come out yet. Rachel was not his Grace, but his cover. He hoped Jack wouldn't do something stupid , of course that was too much to hope for.

Will and Ross returned to their seats. Chandler motioned for Ross to come over. "Hey Ross can I see you for a minute? " Chandler said as he excused himself. "Will , Jack we have to go get some more beer okay?" Chandler dragged him quickly.

"I'm fine with the beer, now what is this about?" said Ross impatiently.

"This is rude to Will and his friend."

"Ross that guy, Jack, if I didn't know better, that guy was trying to come on to me." Chandler tried to explain.

"Well you do have the quality." giggled Ross.

"This isn't funny, Ross where did you meet Will?" asked Chandler cautiously.

"Well , um I was home from a faculty meeting and decided to go to Barnes and Noble and we got to talking and…" Ross explained.

"Oh my God, Ross , Will thinks youre gay." Chandler said loudly.

"That can't be, me gay? I mean I have been married three times?" Ross squealed.

"Yeah, gay guys get divorced a lot." Chandler said

"And I have two children." Ross reasoned.

"One by a lesbian and the other the result of a drunken one night stand." Chandler smugly said.

"He did say I dressed nice, but that's Rach, I mean she picks out my clothes for work." Ross was trying to figure out.

"And gay guys wear designer clothes." "So?'

Ross opened his eyes wide, "Oh my God, I 'm a queen."he exclaimed.

"Finally the truth comes out." Chandler laughed.

"It's not funny , I am not gay and if someone thinks I am , well what it might do at work."he panicked.

"Then you and Rachel will be welcomed at faculty lesbian mixers." Chandler said semi seriously.

"I invited him to a dinner party tomorrow night to meet Rachel and me meet his girlfriend, Grace, in fact I was going ask Monica if you guys wanted to join us." Ross said as he melted down in a seat.

Will grabbed Jack by the shirt, "Alright Queen Mary what is the big idea?"

"I don't know what you mean, miss thing." Jack said innocently.

"I mean , that you have shown no shame in coming on to Ross's friend all night." Will yelled.

"Why should you have all the fun, he's got those blue eyes and that sandy hair and that butt." Jack cooed.

"He's married to Ross's sister, you moron." Will scorned.

A light went on in the vacant mind of Jack McFarland, "Oh my God, William, the good professor is suffering from acute straightness." he exclaimed.

"Of course he is, Ross is afraid to come out. He fears for his job and this Rachel is his cover. I have got to honor his wishes and be patient till he is ready to admit who he is." Will reasoned.

"Okay fairy, live in your dream world." Jack smiled insincerely.

At that point Ross and Chandler came back. Ross sat next to Jack until Jack began making eyes at Ross next.

"I think we had better be going, Emma's hasn't been feeling well." Ross said as he got up from his seat.

"Yeah, the twins are just getting over a cold and I don't want Monica to be alone." Chandler said as he got up. "I guess you guys will be alright and we can't wait until tomorrow night." Chandler jumped from the seat and walked away fast.

"Sorry Will , Jack it was nice to meet you. Will, I will see you tomorrow night, can't wait to meet your girlfriend Grace. Bye." Ross said as he politely excused me.

"Sounds like it's going to be a coming out dinner party." smiled Jack.

Thanks for the reviews..please leave more..next the dinner party.


	5. The Dinner Party

The Dinner Party.. It becomes a coming out party when the Friends gang and the Fab Four have a dinner party to remember.

Will set the dishes on the table. He counted eight of them. Next he put out the crystal and silver that belonged to Grace's grandmother. The final touch was on the stove a bouillabaisse to make someone cry. He made this in honor of his dinner guests. He loved to entertain and this would show his new potential boyfriend just how good of a hostess he could be at the faculty dinner parties he was imagining in his mind.

"So Martha Stewart, how is it going?" asked Grace.

"Almost there." Will said as he sampled the soup. "Mmm taste this." he said as he offered Grace a taste. She licked her lips , "Needs salt."

Will was insulted, "What do you know about cooking soup?"

I'm Jewish , we invented soup." Grace balked. "Is this alright?" Grace said as she modeled her new pink and red blouse.

Suddenly Karen and Jack came through the door, "That blouse looks like a train wreck waiting to happen. Seriously hon, pastels are your friend." Karen said "But not like that." she giggled as she guzzled her vodka.

"Hey Will, are the boys here yet?" Jack said as he licked his lips.

"No Jack, and I warned you no playing hide the salami." Will warned.

"But that's a game that is always fun at parties." Jack snickered.

"This is going to be an adult evening. Four couples having a classy meal , intelligent conversation, and no pretending to drop your napkin. Is that understood, Queen of the may?" Will said intensely.

"Still think you're barking up the wrong tree." Jack said through his teeth.

"What poodle?" Karen asked interested.

"Will is trying to convert someone to his religion." Jack said.

"Will is this Ross guy, straight?" Grace asked point blank.

"If he is, then he is going to come out, I tell you my gaydar went off loud and clear about this one. He's got all the symptoms, divorced, children, and he wears designer clothes. I tell you he will be running around Fire Island with in a year."

At that point the buzzer rang. Will ran to a mirror and straightened his hair. Like the gracious hostess, he went to the door to let his guests in. Ross entered first, carrying a bottle of wine.

"Hey Will, buddy, here is some wine for our host and our lovely hostess. " said Ross. "Is this lovely lady Grace, I am very pleased to meet you." Ross said as he took Grace's hand and kissed it.

Grace smiled to Will, "I like him, he has taste."

Next Ross was followed by a blonde woman, "Hon if you don't knock that off , I am going to be jealous." she smiled. "Hi I'm Rachel, Ross's fiancé." she said as she extended her hand to Will. He returned the gesture.

Rachel walked over to Grace and looked at her and screamed.

"Grace Adler!"

"Rachel Green." she squealed as she hugged her.

Ross and Will said in unison, "You know each other?"

"Yeah we went to camp together in the eighth grade." Grace admitted.

"Nice nose Rachel." she whispered. Rachel hid her nose for a moment and then said thanks.

The next people to come through the door was Chandler and Monica. Chandler had a petrified look on his face as he walked through the door. He grabbed Monica for safety when he see Jack. Monica let her nose guide her into Will's apartment.

"Do I smell bouillabaisse? " asked Monica as she walked over to the stove. "and is that a crème Brule? "

"Why yes it is, you must be Monica, the fine chef?" Will said excited that someone could recognize his talents. "I'm Will." he smiled.

Monica picked up a spoon and tasted the soup. "Oh oh what is that spice I don't recognize?" she asked Will.

"Tarragon, I added a hint with the base." Will bragged.

"I'll have to remember that." Monica said.

Chandler rolled his eyes. Then Jack came over, "Hi Chandy, " he smiled.

"I am not Chandy, my name is Chandler." Chandler emphasized.

Karen slinked over like a cat to Rachel. "And who is this..oh a little happy for Karen." Karen eyed Rachel seductively and licked her lips before she took a drink of her martini.

Rachel ran over to Ross' side, "These people are weird, that one woman eyed me like I was on a lunch menu ."

Will started his role as the host. "Well everyone, I have prepared some lovely delicacies tonight in honor of our new friends. So without further a do, "I would like to propose a toast, to old and dear friends and to new and exciting ones." He lifted his glass. And everyone else did as well.

"I'll drink to that sweetie," Karen said as she eyed Rachel. Rachel just moved closer to Ross and hung on to his arm.

Everyone went to sit at the table. "Everything looks so good," Ross said. "Grace did you make any of this food?"

"No, Grace can't even make toast." Will chuckled.

"I did put the flowers in the vase." Grace added.

"That's okay , Rach can't cook either why one Thanksgiving she made a trifle and put meat and vegetables in it. Our friend Joey was the only one who could actually eat it." Ross laughed. Rachel gave him a dirty look. "Lord knows that isn't why I am marrying her." he smiled.

"Hey wait a minute, I 'm confused , Wilma, is this your college boy?" Karen slurred.

Will tried to wave down Karen from making a comment.

"Honey he is not going to pray in your bathhouse, he likes girls." Karen said as she drank.

"You mean you really did think I was gay?" Ross asked point blank.

"Well yeah, I mean you're handsome, educated, a good dresser, what else could I think?" whined Will.

"I'm a good dresser because Rachel works for Ralph Lauren and buys my clothes for me, I am divorced because my first wife left me for another woman, my second wife because I said Rachel's name at the altar, and thirdly I was drunk and married Rachel." Ross continued.

"Then why were you friendly to me?" asked Will.

"Because Chandler moved out of the city and my other best friend Joey moved to LA , and other than Rachel , I really don't have that many close friends my own age.. The professors are all older than me.I just wanted someone to buddy around with , that's all. Said Ross.

"Come on guys let's go." he said as he got up from the table, dejected.

Will stood up, "I can be that friend. Just because I sleep with men, doesn't mean I don't want a straight friend. I like you Ross and I would hate to mess up our friendship just because of a misunderstanding like this. So are we still on?" he asked with sincerity.

"You bet," smiled Ross as he hugged his new friend.

"Okay now that we have had our after school special moment, I say we pour Karen a little more of that vodka?" Karen whined.

"Get away from me, I am as straight as him." warned Chandler as Jack smiled at him.

As the night ended, Rachel and Ross hugged Will and Grace and promised that they would have a nice couples evening again soon.

With no Karen and no Jack. This would be the beginning of a wonderful and new friendship………..the end……

PS Another friends-will and grace cross over is coming. Sorry there was no Joey or Phoebe but next time they will be in it. Please review and be nice….


End file.
